You're There For Me
by Screech04
Summary: In the minutes leading up to be united in holy matrimony, one Tommy Oliver reflects on the past and on one person who has always been there supporting him through the good and the bad each step of the way. The one person he intends to marry, one Katherine Hillard.


_AN: A nice little one shot idea that popped in my head. Thought I do something different from my RPM AU story 'The Truth Comes Early' . It's probably been done before, but this is my interpretation of how Tommy Oliver ended up being married to Kat in official PR canon instead of Kimberly. Power Rangers belong to Saban, not me._

_**You're There For Me**_

**By Screech04**

I never for the life of me thought that this day would never come. In fact you mentioned multiple times to me that you never imagined the day our wedding would finally come despite that I would assure you it would come. Yet here I was thinking the exact same thing you often worried about and came to me for assurance that this special day would come. It was long day in the making and I often found myself thinking back to how lucky I was to find you, to have, to be there for me. No I never imagined the day when I, Thomas Oliver would be united in matrimony with one Katherine Hillard, soon to be Katherine Hillard-Oliver.

I look over to my side and see my best friend and best man Jason Lee Scott stand next to me, he has the biggest smile on his face. A smile that tells me that he is proud of me, proud for having met me, proud for what I've done through my life, and proud to call me his best friend. Standing beside Jason are my fellow friends and groomsmen Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Carlos Vallerte, and T.J Johnson. also with big happy grins on their faces. Looking across from me, I could Kimberly Ann H… I mean Kimberly Ann Scott smiling at me. It is a smile of pure joy as she is happy for me, it almost matches the smile she had stuck on her face the day she married Jason Lee Scott. She gives me a wink and by reading her lips she is telling me "Calm down, it's going to be ok" obviously she had seen the worried look on my face. It was a such a surprise to me when you told me you invited Kim to be your matron of honor, even more when she said she would be happy to do so. Standing alongside Kim are Tanya Park, Aisha DeSantos, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan-Johnson as the smiling cheerful bridesmaids.

Sitting out in the audience I could see the faces of my former students Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Trent Fernandez sitting in the row three back from the front. I smile as I see Trent having an arm around Kira as they both wave at me and Conner jumps in and gives me a thumbs up. In the row behind them I can see Ashley's fiancé Andros of KO-35 sitting next to Hayley Ziktor while Anton Mercer and Elsa Randall sit two rows behind them. Even Bulk and Skull showed up and even behaved themselves, it nearly gave me a heart attack though when Skull told me that he was soon to be a father. He already had the name chosen which was Spike, oddly weird but also appropriate. My good friend Zack Taylor had called me the other day and told me he was going to be late, but he would arrive. I received a message last week from Billy Cranston and Cestria from Aquitar wishing me the best for my big day. A brief moment of sadness clouded my head as I realized that Trini Kwan would not be here to see this day, but that's a story for another day.

Other members in the audience I recognized as the fellow Red Rangers who worked with me on the mission to the moon. Leo Corbett who arrived with Karone, sister of Andros. Carter Grayson with his wife Dana. Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts were sitting next to their friend Eric Myers who had arrived with Taylor Earhardt. Sitting next to Taylor was Alyssa Enrile and besides Alyssa was the rookie member at the time, Cole Evans.

"You got to loosen up Tommy, I'm sure Kat isn't going to run out on you." Jason gives me a reassuring shake on my shoulders and I couldn't help but chuckle. I see out of the corner of my eye as Jason looks over at Kim and smiles at her and she returns the smile. It gives me pause for thought as I wondered on how exactly Kim and Jason wound up together and married. Back in high school Kim never showed much of a romantic interest in Jason, in fact she saw him as no more than a big brother. But I guess after the whole Maligore thing, the bond and relationship between her and Jason changed into a whole new direction. A direction that blossomed into love. At the time I was the one Kim had eyes for and I felt the same for her. We went on dates, went to movies, shared kisses, and fought against Rita and Lord Zedd together.

Then was the day when Kim left and passed on her Ranger powers to you. I thought my relationship with Kim would last forever, but I was naïve at the time to truly think so. And thanks to everything that your were there Kat, you tried your best to help cheer me and help me out of the funk I was feeling after I received that letter from Kim. You tried your best to help me out with Heather and when that didn't work out, who was there for me? You were Kat! I even remember the dance we shared that night. The way your eyes sparkled made me question the notion that perhaps me and you could possibly see each other as more then just friends. I also felt that motion once more when I was nearly brainwashed by Prince Gasket and forced to be a slave to the Machine Empire. Jason and other Zeo Rangers were there as well, but it was you that risked your life in bringing me back. In the state I was in I could of easily destroyed you, but you wouldn't let that falter you as rushed to me and threw your arms around me. I remember you crying and pleading for me come back to who I was. You were there Kat, you were there.

When we passed on our own powers to T.J. and the others in the fight against Divatox, I felt it kind of gave us a chance for normality. Going to college was tough when I found out we would end up attending different locations to pursue our fields of education, but we still took a chance in finding whether we could have a relationship or not. As much as I enjoyed the normal life of going out on dates, walks through the park and holding your hand I knew you could see the hidden desire that rested within me. To return to that world of being a Power Ranger, and despite your pleas of not going onto the mission to the moon with the formed team of Red Rangers to destroy Serpentera, I went anyway.

I remember how you followed me to the NASADA space port and begged me a final time to not go through with the mission. You stood there with tears coming down your cheeks as you struggled to contain your sobs as I only smiled and kissed the top of your forehead and gave a simple answer of 'Don't worry, I'll be back.' As I turned and entered the hangar where the rest of the team was, I struggled a little bit myself in not letting my eyes water as I put on a brave face as the rest of the Red Rangers came up to greet me. It was that moment I realized why you were so scared for me, you were scared that I wasn't going to come back.

But I did come back, and there you were waiting for me at home as I walked through the front door. You instantly ran over to me and jumped into my arms as I spun you around and shared the biggest kiss I could muster with you, once again it seemed the normal life was for me. Not long after I proposed to you, and I was so happy that you accepted and we became engaged the first time. That was soon broken as well when Anton Mercer approached me to help with a project he was working on involving dinosaurs. I remember the day you confronted me when I told you my decision in working with Anton.

You were furious, the maddest I have ever seen you be. You gave me an ultimatum that day; either to leave the life of adventuring and saving the world forever behind me or to leave you. Judging by the way you threw the ring I gave you in my face and walked away crying, I guess my decision wasn't the best one. Even after the incident on that island where I believed I was the only one to survive and that Anton and Terrence had died, you refused to ever want to have anything to do with me again. And so I went my own way and became a high school science teacher at Reefside where I met Ethan, Connor, and Kira and they became the Dino Rangers. It seemed the Ranger life wasn't done for me either and I became part of the team as the Black Dino Ranger. Hayley was there as my aide, I sure you remembered when you first met her during our college years. The look in your face was a bit of wonder mixed with jealously when you heard me and her get into long winded scientific discussions. For a while I was certain that Hayley held an attraction for me, but stopped after awhile. The reason being she realized that she couldn't be you.

I remember the story you told me of how Hayley called you when I became entrapped in amber courtesy of the White Dino Ranger who was under a corrupted influence at the time. You would ask her if my status had improved and she would tell you that you would be the first to be notified if anything happened to me. When everything eventually calmed down after the threat of Mesogog was over, I got to thinking of how lonely my like would be. I sacrificed my love and happiness to be with you for a another chance at saving the world. So believe me on how it was a huge surprise when I heard knocking on my front door while I was drinking my misery away. I figured my life couldn't get any worse as I remembered getting up to answer, and there you were. It was as if Zordon or whatever greater deity was giving me a second chance. You apologized for every bad and negative thing your said or thought about since the breaking up of our engagement and I apologized to you for making you feel that way over the years. We spent the rest of the night laying on the couch, you enwrapped in my arms as the silence of the night brought us comfort and peace.

And here we are now, I hear the music going off on the organ that will be announcing your grand entrance. I gasped to myself as I saw how beautiful you looked in that dress as you walked down the aisle being escorted by Alpha 7. I felt Jason give me a nudge on my shoulder, it told me that this was it that I was finally going to be with you forever. Thank you Kat for being there for me, through the good and the bad, for when I felt lost and alone, and for being a friend like no other. I 'I love you' I silently whisper and watch you smile as you see it and I smile as I think about the past that led up to this day and thought for a moment that if I had the chance to change it, would I do so? I watch you step up and stand across from me looking at me, and I realize. I wouldn't have it any other way…

_Ok guys, like I said this was a little one shot plot bunny story that I thought up of while writing The Truth Comes Early. I hope you all like it, and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading._


End file.
